


A Dirty Story

by zetsubou_hana (Sakura_no_Miko)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Parody, Phoenix Wright In-Character Kink Meme, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Slash, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Miko/pseuds/zetsubou_hana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klavier wants to hear about his and Apollo's epic love. He gets some unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dirty Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://ic-igiari.livejournal.com/980.html?thread=163540#t163540%20) at the Phoenix Wright In-Character Kink Meme:  
>  _Oh hell, no, now this is getting ridiculous, anon! It may be beyond you to understand that Klavier Gavin has a strong, deep and beautiful sensual relationship with Herr Justice, and I wouldn't mind you all portraying this in as sexy and dirty a manner as you can._
> 
>  
> 
> _With lots of licking of his cute little thighs. I bet he likes that._  
>  A lot.

The glamorous fop kneelt between the loud attorney’s thighs, keen on getting a bit of foreplay (that is, the ‘excitement’ stage in the Masters & Johnson’s model) in before he succumbed to his wholly inappropriate _male_ instincts to start pouncing like tomcat in heat.

(Wait, felines aren’t generally one of the species prone to homosexual contact, are they? It’s more of a primate thing. *Munch* Herr Monkey-headed fop)

Anyway, between the pheromones wafting between the two of them (thank you, hormonal discharges of the testes) and the blood rushing away from their brains to fulfill the necessary erectness of certain other vital body parts, neither male was in a position of especially high intellectual capacity.

So when they managed to tumble completely off the boat and into Gourd Lake (or rather, due to the strange influx of unnatural weather patterns attributable to global warming over the previous decade, the semi-wet muddy banks of the new Gourd Swamp) into a rather lovely blend of peat, mud, and moss, they had no one to blame but themselves.

And, perhaps, if you believe in such unscientific things, their own karma for finishing off a very precious and clearly labeled bag of Snackeroos.


	2. Concert

The nice lady ask me help her tell story, yes? Say she want get her Sna’koo back. Forgive me. My English not as good, but get better now. I try.  
Is true story. But not telling Lamiroir, please?

It was night of beautiful concert. Music was loud, and I hear Mister Gavin sing. Mr. Gavin guitar…echo through all the room behind stage. I was in the small passage. A ‘vent,’ yes? I wait for Lamiroir to come see me. Then I hear something good.

“Mmmmmppphh, Klavier….you only have one set off stage….” Is loud voice, so I look down. Is hard to see with big purple coat in way, but I see Mister Yoostis. He is down on the chair, and Mister Klavier is on top. I know is Mister Yoostis with the pointy hair. His hands in Mister Klavier long hair, and there is sound of wet. …is kissing? Sound of wet lip touching. Much kissing. I see Mister Yoostis has long finger. Wiggle like snake in yellow field. Finger clench in hair, and there is a sound like happy sob. 

I see better now. See tongue with tongue and tongue in mouth. Ah, this how Mister Klavier makes Mister Yoostis quiet. Is not thing to doing in court, but look fun.

Is warm in vent. Very warm. Mister Yoostis sound so happy. He breathe like in water. Is sharp, like not air to breathe. He pull finger out of Mister Klavier hair. His wear red vest, but he start to take button off. One button. Two button. He smile like sly fox. Three button. Mister Klavier move hand to…help? But Mister Yoostis hit hand away, and go slow. Last button, and is pretty white shirt. Light is bright. I see strong muscle belly and little bumps of…what is word?…of pink bits that like pebble. Like rose baby.

Mister Yoostis complain when Mister Klavier take shirt off. He use finger to pull shirt up, show belly and chest and…little pink bits. Mister Yoostis makes noise again, like dying, when he touch his belly. He have pretty belly. Soft and white like fish.

“Sensitive, ja, Herr Forehead?” Is Mister Klavier voice. Pretty voice. Deep voice, like when sing love song. He sing love song to Mister Yoostis?

Mister Yoostis wiggle a lot. Mister Klavier kiss him on belly, slow and wet. He like puppy lick belly. Mister Yoostis so loud. Ah, I think, is not singing. No, is Mister Klavier play Mister Yoostis like guitar. Make all pretty sounds come out.

Yes, Mister Klavier kiss belly, and Mister Yoostis is moan like to die. Mister Klavier kiss more, and the voice go up and up until crack. Mister Klavier pretty hair kiss belly too, fall from finger and kiss, then kiss the pretty pink bits, and there is gasp and moan.

“O-objec-ti-tion,” say Mister Yoostis, but Mister Klavier not looking up. Just suck at pink bit…bits like baby rose. They get big and stand like soldier, and Mister Klavier kiss them and bite them.

He pause, and blow warm air puff, make Mister Yoostis shake small all over body. “You objected, Herr Forehead?”

“You…damn tease,” Mister Yoostis say, but he smile, and he move his body up and down. He want more kisses. Then Mister Klavier kiss neck, kiss throat, until leg wrap around his waist. Body roll up, down, up, down. Mister Yoostis is like hypnotist. He cry, and push himself much close to Mister Klavier. His neck is kissed, and his back is long in the air, and he hit a beautiful note with his cry. 

“Ach,” say Mister Klavier, “A tease would be much more cruel, ja?” He has big hands, hands for strum guitar. But is Mister Yoostis who like more, I think, when hands against his belly, and his leg. He turns pretty red like sunset when hand reach into his pants. Ah, is hard to see. 

Concert is too big. Vent too hot. But I not leaving. They see me. So I watch.

“Mein Forehead,” he say, and I…I never hear voice like it before. Is not like voice he us to me. Not like voice on stage. I…not understanding why… “Put those Chords of Steel to good use, ja?”

Mister Yoostis smile. “Only because that music of yours is so loud I can barely hear myself think.”

“Then don’t.”

Is probably sound of zipper, or clothes off. I cannot hear, but I think is so. Mister Yoostis have pretty leg too. Pretty chest that go up, down when he suck air. Pretty face with mouth red with kisses. Mister Klavier face disappear, and all is sea of yellow hair between Mister Yoostis leg. Is more kiss. Kiss the leg…the thigh, yes? Is kiss white skin again and again, but Mister Yoostis keep make happy noise. 

Mister Yoostis pretty between leg too. Is a big, hard thing between leg, and pretty brown hair. Mister Klavier smile at it. He kiss it. It jump to kiss him back.

My belly ache. Is so hot. I…jealous, you know. Jealous of Mister Yoostis and Mister Klavier. Is not fair, but is so good. Not having words… 

Is like…church in Borginia. Mister Klavier is angel, and kneel down like servant. And Mister Yoostis is like king, pretty body laid out like feast. His eye have happy tears, his chest go up down up down like beg for air, and his leg are long and reach out to the edge of chair. Is so beautiful. It hurt to see. I not breathing right.

“Stanza, chorus, chorus,” say Mister Klavier, and he lick lips like starving. “We need to hurry, ja?” He kiss pretty thigh again, and Mister Yoostis shiver from head to toe. He kiss the tip of Mister Yoostis hardness. Kiss again, then lick, like kitten. Lick long, lick short, and is like the music gone. Is nothing but Mister Yoostis voice and breath. Squeeze it all in guitar hand, and move to kiss the roundness hanging below. Kiss, lick, squeeze. They like pair of fruit hang from tree. Big fruit…is right to eat. And tree is hard in his hand, hand like boy slide up and down palm tree. Is tongue and fingers touch here and there. Touch and kiss and lick. 

Is so hot…in vent…

Moan again. Long moan. Raise hips, say “Please, Klavier, please!” Beg. 

Mister Klavier mouth is good. So good. He take all in and smile. He suck and make noise like swallow. He take out, and in, out and in. He suck and Mister Yoostis cry and cry and —

Is too much.

Mister Klavier smile, but not getting up. Is quiet. Music come back. It never gone, was it? And Mister Yoostis face happy and content.

Mister Yoostis laugh. “There is no way I’m letting you out there in those leather pants, not looking like _that_.” He push up, smile like silly child, and put his finger to Mister Klavier mouth. “One more chorus, right?”

They not get up. No, on floor. On…on middle of leg. Not sit…but down. Is funny I see Mister Yoostis still have shirt up on arm and pants down at… ‘thigh’ is word? And Mister Klavier have large…large in pants. Large between legs. 

Is hard to choose what to see. Mister Yoostis mouth is red and big and crush Mister Klavier mouth, lick at sweet white stuff on his lip. Mister Yoostis hand squirm against black leather pants, squeeze Mister Klavier and he moan against Mister Yoostis mouth. Is so fast. 

Ah, pants open now. Is nothing under. I not surprise. Is very tight pants. Other hand squeeze Mister Klavier butt. Is pretty tan color. Mister Klavier like sun and beach, yes? I want see Mister Klavier on ocean like in Borginia. He have long leg. He swim good, I sure. I wish to hear Mister Klavier voice, but is nothing but kiss and kiss. 

Is funny that Mister Klavier lips are red now. Red after this. Is same red as the mirror. No kiss make red go away. Good red color stay this long. But is secret, I think. Not tell that red color is…paint?

“J…Just this, ja?” Mister Klavier gasp. “Just this, Justice.” He giggle, but it become moan with Mister Yoostis move finger. Move good, I think. Is still hard see, but finger move to edge, move back, move edge, move back. Then move to edge and…play. Yes, is like play. Mister Yoostis not play guitar, I think. Maybe play flute? Is how finger ‘play’ on Mister Klavier, yes?

Kiss and kiss, and make small moan into kiss. Is tongue and wet. Mister Yoostis have nice hand too, nice hand on soft butt and hot between leg. Mister Klavier is ache now, I think. Is push against hand. Push, push, make body roll and coil and tight like bowstring. Then hard squeeze, I think, make him gasp like that, and pull hand to chest like in pain. Is good make him…pant?…like dog.

Ah, I see. Is beat of drum, yes? Is beat that make Mister Yoostis hand move. Is drum drum drum drum squeeze, squeeze, squeeze —

Is last line of the song.

Kiss and press body close. Is Mister Yoostis hand with white they kiss together. Then, call, “Klavier. Two minutes!” through door.

Mister Yoostis smile. “Klavier,” he say, “I couldn’t keep you from your adoring fans.”

“And if I…asked you to, mein Forehead?” They move. I see Mister Klavier face now. He…beautiful. Angel. He not have look like that. Is sad, is happy, is all mix. 

Mister Yoostis make…like smile, but not. Like secret. “We have…tonight…” he say softly. He take a step back. There is noise of metal. Mister Yoostis almost fall, but Mister Klavier is strong.

Mister Yoostis pick up the metal rings. I see before, in court. Is lock hands together. Mister Klavier have smile like wicked man. Mister Yoostis smile back. “Later,” he say.

Is now…I see.

Is way they look in other eye and kiss until LAST CALL FOR MISTER KLAVIER call them apart. Is tiny napkin in Mister Yoostis hand to clean and push him out door. 

Is way he smile when Mister Klavier say on stage, “I hope your break was as good as mine, ja?” and way he sway alone to song.

Is…love, yes?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit harder to read now that the IC Meme has been deleted. All the posts at the IC meme were written in-character/role-play, so this was originally a (fake) mini-fill from an irate Ema, then there was banter between characters, then the real fill by Machi. I don't think that comes across without the comments in-between. Whoever was playing Klavier, you were excellent.


End file.
